Conventionally, an indicating instrument for a vehicle has been known which rotationally drives an indicator with a step motor to indicate a vehicle state value in accordance with the rotational position of the indicator between a zero position and a maximum position. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an indicating instrument for a vehicle which applies drive signals in accordance with electrical angles to the field windings of a step motor to rotationally drive an indicator.
In the indicating instrument for a vehicle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the indicator is stopped at a zero position using a stopper mechanism. In this manner, the electrical angles when the indicator is rotated to the zero position are automatically updated to allow the electrical angles of the drive signals to be precisely controlled.